Disrupted Childhood
by sexysquint2011
Summary: Bones and Booth embark on an undercover assignment to find a missing 8 year old child.  Post Blackout in the Blizzard, they deal with their evolving new relationship and find love. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I t seemed to be so easy to nod her head as he said he just needed some time, . . .to get back into a good place and not be angry any more. And yet, here she was, for fourth time this morning monitoring exactly how close they were sitting, how much she smiled, how long she looked into those amazing pools of chocolate that were his eyes.

She knew that it created tension in their working relationship, and he didn't understand it. She sighed and looked across her apartment at Booth, catching him staring quizzically at her.

"Did you find something?"

He wished to hell she had, as this pregnant silence was killing him. Ever since last month when they were caught in the elevator, she seemed to be off. If you didn't know her, you would never notice it. "But I know every pout, pursed lip, and tell tale sweep of your bangs, don't I Bones," he thought. She had said that she was becoming "less impervious" and wanted a relationship, but with Bones it was always a little hit and miss when it came to the definition of that word.

"No, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I think that there is very little chance that going through these files for the 3rd time is going to get us anywhere. I am very thorough, I told you I wouldn't have missed something." The Bureau is just going to have to find another way to investigate this one."

She sighed again. If it were not for the fact that this case involved a young missing child, who looked so forlorn in the Child protective services file, she would have stopped long ago. Looking at Madelyn's photo brought up tortured memories of her families loss when she was sixteen. At least she was nearing adulthood when she had been thrown into the system, poor Madelyn was only eight.

"Who could do something to such a sweet looking child? Madelyn was only 8 years old!"

He grunted, smiling that sad half crooked smile he always did when he was reminded of his son, Parker. He knew that this one hit a little close to home for his partner. Trying to lighten the mood, he commented "I bet Parker would have loved playing with her, she has a little mischievous look about her eyes, don't you think? And we only found blood, and hair, not an actually body, so she may still be somewhere out there."

As he looked at her sad eyes, her drooping lids, his physically felt his need to care for her switch into overdrive. She was exhausted, mentally and physically and needed food and rest.

"Listen Bones, why don't we go grab some dinner, and get you to bed, I know you have had a long week with all your lectures and book thingies"

"Book thingies, what exactly are you describing as a book thingies" she smirked.

"Oh hell, Bones, you know… your book signings, and fancy movie première parties," Which by the way, you never invite anyone but Angela to, I might add!"

Bones looked up at him in surprise, as she started to grab her jacket and keys. "Would you have wanted to come to any of those? I figured they were boring to you, and plus, you would have had to rent a tuxedo."

He stood up and stood right in front of her, nose to nose. "I will have you know, my best selling author partner, I actually OWN a monkey suit, and could have gone at any time. I just don't have a partner that thinks she can take me to any of those fancy smancy dinners!"

"Booth!" breaking his stare as she furiously attempted to halt the rapidly expanding pink blush that was racing down her face. As she turned, her mouth pursed into a straight line, and her eyes furrowed in confusion, "what in the world does an ape costume have to do with a movie premiere?"

Booth erupted into laughter, "Bones, monkey suit, tuxedo, tuxedo, monkey suit, any questions?"

"Then why didn't you just say tuxedo? Your constant need to substitute a single word description for an abstract phrase that defies logic is really quite frustrating!" With that, she brushed past him, hating herself for the thrill that went up her arm as she felt the warm skin of his arm brush her own. For a brief moment she found herself daydreaming…. It was the simple everyday things she dreamed about, walking down to the diner, with the warmth of his skin on hers, his arm draped around her waist, her head leaning on her shoulder. How he brought her chin up to his with his hand to gently, and softly. The warmth of his lips as they brushed hers…"

"Earth to Bones . . . Bones" He grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Where did you go?"

She was literally jerked back to reality, and flushed crimson again; "Well obviously I am standing right here next to you, you do have my arm in your hand!"

Booth grinned at her, that devilish smirk that he knew worked on every other female except his lovely Bones. He loved that she had blushed down to her toes twice in as many minutes, and he really wanted to know the source of such embarrassment. "Alright Bones, give it up, where did you go in that pretty little head of yours?"

Brennan looked up at him and decided that despite the fact that she hated impish, coy behaviors, that is exactly what she was going to employ at this moment. "Wouldn't you like to know." With that, she stalked through the open doorway, shut the door and locked it with authority.

"You are kidding me, Bones. It must be something really juicy if you won't even discuss it with me . . . Does it involve me? Don't I even get a glimpse? Please, please, please? He jumped around her punctuating each please with that devilish grin.

Brennan giggled and smiled, as he circled around her. "You really are exhibiting primate behavior, maybe the term monkey suit was appropriate. Come on, we are going and you are buying me dinner if you can get your opposable thumbs to operate this door and open it for me, …and here I thought you were a gentleman, and not an ape!"

As they walked into the diner, Booth looked up at the waitress and signaled for their usual booth. They walked over, sitting down across from Bones. For a brief moment, he contemplated what it would be like to sit down right next to her and put his arm around her lithe shoulders. Why couldn't they get past this imaginary line they had placed between them? "I placed that line between us, what right do I have to gripe about it," he chided himself.

As they sipped on their beer and waited for the food to arrive, the simple pleasure of sitting close to Booth. Unfortunately, it was rudely interrupted by the shrill of his phone.

Looking down at his caller ID, he groaned. It was Hacker, and if Hacker was calling it couldn't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth sat with his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth occasionally before returning it to the tripod he had made on the table at the diner.

" Booth! what did Hacker say? Is Parker okay? What happened?"

As he lifted his eyes and met hers that were filled with fear and concern, he grinned and chuckled. "No, Bones, everything is fine, I just had some pretty neat plans for this week that have now gone sour." He grimaced. The boys trip with Pops, his brother, and Parker to his cabin getaway would have to be postponed, or at the very least altered. He had been looking forward to it since, well since forever. It was just the type of weekend he needed to relax, and get rid of this nagging anger that still persisted since Hannah.

Irony, however, was at play. The same area that he had planned to go relax and unwind was still the location of his next assignment undercover. Madelyn's hometown was a mere 15 minutes from the lakeside cabin he had reserved for his family.

"Bones, I hope you don't have any plans this week, Hacker wants us to go undercover as a couple vacationing near Madelyn's town of Brewster. They have already set up a craftsmen cottage for us to use. They "respectfully" request us to change our plans and get up there. Someone up there spotted a child playing around the lake that looks like Madelyn, and they want to make sure she is not an abduction case, which would be an improvement on our investigation."

Brennan looked up in shock, immediately feeling awful for Booth. "But your week with the family, wasn't it this week? Won't Parker and your grandfather be crushed?" She knew how much he needed this time off, and how much he had looked forward to it. He had practically been talking about it nonstop this last week, so much that she had really become a little annoyed with the subject.

Booth grimaced again, "I already paid for the cabin, and it is literally 15 minutes from where we are going to be placed. I'm going to send Jared, Pops and Parker. Maybe we can finish up quickly, and Hacker will let me extend my vacation a bit. I booked the cabin for 2 weeks; surely we won't be stuck there for that long."

Brennan's eyes immediately shot downward, so he wouldn't see sadness and hurt creep through her face. When he had mentioned going undercover, she initially had panicked. If she couldn't handle being near him in normal social situations, it was certainly going to get interesting with them posing as a couple vacationing. . . But she certainly didn't like the tone he used as he complained about being "stuck" with her for the duration of the case.

As Booth looked up from his hands, he caught the quick straight line of her jaw, the tensing of her shoulders and the far away look to her eyes as she quickly looked down. "Way to go Booth, you made her feel like she was a distasteful work assignment," he thought.

"Bones, please, I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. You know how much fun I have going undercover with you. I just was really looking forward to a family trip with the boys, I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

Brennan looked up into those damn charming eyes that carried concern for her, and immediately sat up straight and looked him square in the eye. She needed a reality check; she wasn't the one that had just gone through an ugly break-up. A good partner would realize that. "We will just have to work hard to get this case done quickly, I don't want to keep you from your family and your relaxation, you have been a little tense lately, and I'm tired of your bad attitude. "She smirked and plopped a tomato from her salad into her mouth, quite pleased with her recovery.

"Yeah Bones, my attitude is the only one that's been off lately, and yours, as usual has been perfect, he grinned. "Don't think that I haven't noticed that you have been a little touchy, recently." He grinned and furrowed his brown at her, mocking her with a fake face of irritation.

She looked up from her salad, startled. It really was quite disconcerting to have a partner that could read people, logically read body language, so adeptly. "I guess I haven't hidden things as well as I thought, " she mused. Dismissing his remark, she plowed on with preparations. "When are we supposed to check into this little cottage abode?"

Booth grinned, not surprised in the least that she didn't even care to comment on his observation of her distant behavior. " He wants us to leave early in the morning, so we can get settled in by early afternoon. They are having some kind of fishing tournament that we are supposed to be driving up for. It starts on Friday, so he wants us to be well established in the town by then. That gives us two days if we are moved in by tomorrow. By the way, do you know how to fish?"

"It depends on if you are speaking of spearing fish or using a pole. If you are talking about the former, I am an excellent marksman . . . the latter, I have not been acquainted with since my childhood with my father. I never understood the whole sitting still and waiting for the pole to bend . . ."

Booth chuckled, he could almost see it. While everyone in the fishing tournament was using high dollar equipment and casting onto the shore, his "undercover wife" would be on the shore knee deep in waiters with a spear above her head peering into the muck. " I think we are going to have to stick with fishing poles for this one, Bones. I'm sorry. I don't want scare the natives."


	3. Chapter 3

Booth knocked at her apartment door precisely at 5:00am. She stacked her bags by the door, as she reached out to open the front door.

"I'm almost ready, Booth. I had planned on working on my next book this weekend, and I just have to pack up my notes and laptop. I'm sorry; I'm running a few minutes behind. " Lost in her own thoughts, and busy checking her mental list, she missed the confused look that Booth immediately wore upon entering her home. She jumped when she heard the door quickly slam. Turning back to see what had happened, she found Booth dumbfounded and staring at her. He hadn't even bothered to gripe about the three large suitcases by the door.

"I know, I know, I brought too much. I just don't know how much clothing and what kind of wear one takes for a fishing tournament. I know I have brought too much, but…."

Booth couldn't seem to control his mouth or mind, much less the desire that began raging the minute he stepped through the threshold of her door. Standing in front of him, as if nothing in the very least was abnormal, was his partner, in a lacy light blue bra and her underwear. The sight was more than one man, specifically one Joseph Seeley Booth, could take. He had imagined seeing her in similar attire many times, but to have her silky smooth skin on display was a bit more than he was prepared for at 5 am.

"I don't think less clothing is such a good idea, Bones. I cannot believe I am saying this, but don't you think maybe you should put on something more? Did you pack up everything you own in these bags and decide that clothing for the drive wasn't necessary?" he mumbled.

Bones looked up at him with surprise about 2 seconds before she looked down at her clothing, or lack there of. "Oh my God, I was drying my dress in the dryer and forgot to grab it before I answered the door, " she shrieked as she darted down her hallway.

As she grabbed her sundress from the dryer, she was numb with embarrassment. Throwing it over her head, and throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail, she shook her head. She had wanted to be in that state of undress around him in her dreams before, but somehow this was not exactly as she had planned. Looking down at her undergarments, she grinned. At least she had gone shopping with Angela the week prior and was wearing the "sexy wear," Angela had pushed her into purchasing. The thong left little to the imagination, and the bra was certainly girly, in vixen sort of way. Booth certainly got an eyeful.

Walking back into the hallway, she blushed as she dropped the computer case on her bags.

"Well, if nothing else, we will have a funny story to remember this week, won't we? Pointing her finger into his chest menacingly, "But just remember, what is between us, that's just ours, right? No telling Angela, or anyone else!"

And just like that, she picked up her bags, stacked them carefully, and walked forcefully out her apartment door, leaving Booth in her wake. Grinning like a fool, he carefully closed her door and locked it. "As comfortable as Bones was with sex, I guess standing nearly naked in front of me, flustered her more than she cares to admit," he thought. "Since when does she forget her keys in the door, and forget to lock up her apartment." Pulling out the keys from the lock, he tossed and caught them in his hand. This may not be fishing with the boys, but it certainly was proving to be quite interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

As they pulled into the tree-lined drive, Booth couldn't think of a more picturesque Americana town. Dotted between half acre lots were craftsman cottages, with flower boxes overflowing with vines and pansies. As if a testament to how things were done here, each was punctuated with a well-groomed vegetable garden, seated nicely beside a well worn truck. Most cottages had worn sheds situated somewhere behind, with well-maintained fish boats on display.

"I bet this fishing tournament is the highlight of the year, " he mumbled.

"Looks like more than just your average pastime, doesn't it," agreed Brennan.

"Our cabin is 14 Cherry Lane," he said, as he pulled into the fourth driveway, "I think this is it."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a smirk as they noted the sign. A single line passed through Cherry Lane, and above it in script was artfully scripted "Lover's Lane." "Hacker really pulled out all the stops didn't he? What exactly did you do to him? Booth couldn't get the smirk to vacate his face as they took the lane up to the cottage.

Just as his entail had directed, the key to the cottage was placed in the mailbox, with a note and directions to the local grocery store. As he opened the door, Brennan teased him, trying to bait him . . . "Aren't we suppose to be on our honeymoon? Is there some kind of marital ritual that involves you carrying me over the threshold?" Impatiently she tapped her foot, "I'm waiting . . . Andrew!"

Grinning mischievously, he hoisted her up unceremoniously and tossed her over his back, dangling her feet above his shoulder.

"Booth, Booth, BOOTH! Put me down, right this instant!" she giggled. Despite her mirth about the way she was being held, Brennan couldn't help but enjoy that her arms were draped over his solid frame, and were allowed to grasp at his waist. In fact, her head was dangerously close to his rear end, which she took the opportunity to pinch.

"Up, down, up down, can you not make up your mind? After all these years, here I thought you knew what you wanted, OWWW! What the heck are you doing, Bones?" Grinning, he shifted her and dropped her unceremoniously on the nearest loveseat. "Next time you ask for something, you better want it, you might just get more than you bargained for, "he said suggestively.

As Brennan stood up and marched into their marital abode to investigate it, she smirked. "If you had any idea what I would like to ask for, you would blush, my dear Booth, "


	5. Chapter 5

As Booth brought in their bags, Brennan slowly walked through their cabin. Looking at the bits and pieces of treasured keepsakes, one could tell that whoever owned this home lived and loved well. All around her were photo frames of laughing families, warm embraces, and treasured thoughts written on parchment and framed. On almost every table, shells, rocks, and gleaming crystals sparkled. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, but she just knew that every one had been lovingly carted here, and that each one had a story to tell. "I wonder what my apartment says about me," she mused. She was sure that it did not tell the story of happiness and love that resonated throughout this cabin.

"I need to redecorate, I'll have to get Angela to come over when I get back," she murmured.

"What's wrong with your apartment, Bones? I like it," Booth asked, causing her to jump.

" I didn't even know I said that out loud, " she laughed. "It looks an awful lot like my office at work, and doesn't have much personality to it," She said sheepishly. "I'm not sure that my place has the coziness this place has, but perhaps that is because I have never been so good with interpersonal interactions."

Booth didn't even have to turn around to see her to know her reaction to this admission on her life. She straightened up, set her jaw, and her whole body language screamed that she was fine the way she was, and didn't need anyone. Unfortunately, her soft gray eyes, the windows to her soul, did not agree with her open defiance of solidarity against the world. Within them, he saw the pain of loneliness, of a child that never did quite fit in, and wasn't about to let anyone know that she cared.

"Bones, people that don't get you are not worth it. You are just fine with interpersonal relationships, and your friends are lucky to have the loyalty and friendship you so freely give to them. " Continuing, he crossed the room and looked her square in the eye, bringing her chin up with his hand softly, "You have closeness with those that are lucky to find you, and you create a family among them. We are all blessed to have you in our lives, and trust me, that shines through in your apartment."

Brennan looked up into his eyes, and felt like her knees were about to buckle. Tears welled into her own, as she barely whispered "Thanks Booth" and was enveloped by one of those "guys hugs" that she had become addicted to in the years that they had worked together. The warmth of his chest and arms was almost more than she could wish for, and she wished she could stay right there forever. Unfortunately, the nagging thought that he had requested time to get over his anger returned, causing her to slip out of his arms. As she did, she sheepishly looked at up at him, shuddering her eyes with her lids partially, unable to look directly into them for fear of saying too much.

"I'm sorry Booth, I don't know what came over me . . . . It must be lack of sleep." Where are our bedrooms, perhaps I will just go take another quick nap."

As soon as she said the words, they both looked down the hallway to the lone bedroom, complete with four-poster bed, double wedding ring quilt, and lovingly placed plaque that read, " Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live."

Looking at each other, their minds were working in overdrive trying to break the awkwardness that the discussion of sleeping arrangements so obviously opened.

Just as Booth was about to offer to sleep on the floor, Brennan looked up at him with those beautiful gray-blue eyes and his heartstrings about burst. "Booth I think we are both adult enough that we can share a bed, I don't want to be the one responsible for hurting your bad back. I promise I will find a way to not attack you tonight," she joked, "if you promise to not steal the covers or snore, "she laughed.

Booth looked down at her, and realized that despite his request for space and time to heal, the inevitable was happening, and he really had very little say in the matter. As Gordon Gordon had said to him long ago, "the heart wants what the heart wants," and he clearly was tumbling closer and closer to the realization of his heart's desire.


	6. Chapter 6

As Bones took her "cat nap," Booth took the opportunity to call Hacker and see what Intel he had for the two of them, now that they were settled in.

"Other than snoop around, anyone specific we need to be paying attention to?" Her great aunt in Oklahoma had adopted Madelyn shortly after her parents' death 2 years ago in a freak car accident. The aunt, 72 when she had adopted the little girl, had unfortunately been diagnosed soon thereafter with leukemia, lasting only a few months before passing. Child protective services had placed Madelyn in Brewster with the Tourneau's just last spring, and by all intensive purposes they had been loving and caring foster parents. Looking at the chart, they were an average couple with no children, and John was coming into retirement. John was a local watercraft mechanic, who was also in the local volunteer ranger chapter. An avid fisherman and hunter, he had lived in Brewster all his life and was well liked. His wife, Cara was from Oklahoma, and had met John during a fishing tournament 10 years ago in Brewster. She moved up to Brewster after she finished her elementary school teaching certificate, and was 20 years John's junior. The couple had never been able to conceive, and according to local friends had been foster parents for the last several years.

"Booth, when I say the leads have gone cold, I truly mean it. Neither the couple, nor any of the neighbors can fathom how little Madelyn fell off the face of the earth. To make matters more complicated, the little girl has recently come into a large sum of money, as her deceased mother inherited a large estate from her brother just weeks before she went missing. Mother and brother were estranged for the last 25 years, but I guess his will was never changed. The brother was not married, but left half of his estate to his girlfriend's son, and half to any surviving heirs. Madelyn would have inherited around 500,000 dollars if she had not gone missing. "

"Where do the girlfriend and son live currently? Any lead on possible bad feelings there?" Booth asked. It wouldn't be the first case Bones and he had seen grown adults and greed lead to the early demise of an innocent child.

Hacker growled sarcastically "You know, Booth, your right . . . and we never even thought to question them. Maybe the crime fighting team of Booth and Brennan can quickly clean up the mess we have left them." A pregnant pause hung in the air between Booth and Hacker, until he decided to turn the knife a little more. "By the way, how are our newlyweds Andy and Kathy fairing in their love nest on the lake?"

Booth was caught between seething anger, and professional duty. Metering out his statement carefully, he decided to hit Hacker where it hurt the worst.

"You know what, Andrew, it was awfully nice of you to pick out such a picturesque cozy cabin for us. It's not every day that I can spend a full week together with my beautiful, sexy, partner and enjoy a getaway like this. Since you two dated, I know that personal and professional relationships are hunky dory with the FBI, so I think I might take it to the next level with Dr. Brennan. Perhaps a little romantic dinner tonight is in order…she is just waking up from sleeping in the bed we are going to share tonight, so I better run." With that, Booth hung up and smugly threw the phone on the loveseat beside him. He was feeling pretty pleased with himself until he turned to see the shocked expression on Brennan's face as she stood rooted to the floor in the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan could barely breath, as she heard Booth talking to Hacker on the phone. In her mind, she alternated between shear anger, that he would put their relationship up for discussion on the phone, and absolute fear that what he said might be real, and this work week might bring on the possibility of a real live relationship with the two of them. As usual, the anger was an easier emotion for her to channel, and won the argument within her head.

"What the hell did you just tell Hacker? What about the whole what's between us is just ours? Only unless it lets you twist the knife on your weasel boss? What the hell were you thinking, Booth" Her eyes burned brightly with the anger and realization that what she held so dear, her relationship and partnership with Booth, must not mean that much to him if he was willing to throw it away to piss of his boss.

As she attempted to grab the keys to her car and walk out the front door, he stood in her way and encircled her with his arms, holding her tight.

"Booth, if you know what's good for you, you will let me go. I don't want to physically harm you, but if you do not let me go this minute, I will not be responsible for the result." The tension in her body spoke volumes, causing Booth to jump involuntarily.

"Bones, I will let you go if you give me a nanosecond to explain." Carefully, he removed his arms and cautiously stepped back from her.

"Is our partnership worth so little, that you would taunt Hacker with it, just to get a little childish playground satisfaction?" she exclaimed with disdain dripping from every syllable.

Looking confused and guilty at the same time, Booth reclaimed the space between them and looked her deeply in the eyes. "There is not a thing that is more important to me than our partnership, and there never will be. I was just laying down some ground rules for Hacker, He now knows he isn't to mess with us, and no matter what our relationship evolves into, he has not right to split us up. If he thinks this is a test to break us up, he is sorely mistaken." His eyes suddenly cleared, and softened as he looked at her trembling body before him. She was mad, scared, and overwrought with emotions that were new to her. In that moment, he could tell how much the success of his proposed new relationship meant to her, and how much guts she was exhibiting to not completely shut herself down to avoid getting hurt.

"I overstepped my bounds by not consulting you first, but here is how I see things. " He lifted her chin up and brought her face up to his so he could let her see how much she meant him. "As I have said before, I feel like this may be going somewhere. " He leaned into her and brushed her lips gently with is own, relishing in the warmth of her lips and feeling fireworks go off throughout his body. "And I want to make sure it is done right, so we get the 30,40, or 50 year love story that these people so obviously have."

Brennan nearly fainted as the "chemical reaction" from that kiss coursed through her body. Looking up into his amazing warm soft eyes, she couldn't control her biological responses one second more. Grabbing his neck and snaking her fingers through his soft brown hair, she pulled him in and crushed her body against him. Feeling first surprise, followed by the intensity of six years in the making, Brennan kissed the love of her life with complete and utter abandon. Booth's mind put on the breaks, and as Bone's would say, biology took over. As soon as she kissed him back, he couldn't hold back his need to discover and taste every last inch of the amazing woman in his arms. Picking her up, he pushed her back against the wall of the hallway, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Your cocky belt buckle, Booth," she murmured through kisses and moans. "It has to go," immediately fumbling for the clasp and belt to release it from retarding access to much more interesting parts of him.

As the buckle fell to the floor, along with his jeans, he slowly snaked his hand up the back of her shirt, expertly releasing her bra clasp in one fluid motion. Running his hand forward, he encircled her chest with is arm and felt the smooth, cool skin beneath his fingertips.

"Bones, you are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Why did we deny this for so long?" Leaning back just far enough to help her lift her shirt and bra over her shoulders, he immediately began to place wet soft kisses along her shoulder, until he hit just above her clavicle. As his tongue circled the space above, she began to make small moans, punctuated by little pants and grinding from her hips. "I think I have found a favorite spot, haven't I Bones, "he chuckled into her chest.

Grasping for his shirt, she yanked open the collar, sending buttons cascading down onto the hardwood floor beneath them. "Patience, Temperance, patience. " I think I may have awakened the sleeping giant, he thought, as he picked her up and walked slowly down the hallway.

Laying her gently down, he pulled apart from her just long enough to deliver the message he needed to say before the two of them broke the laws of physics.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, is this what you want?" he asked.

"Seeley, I think I have been looking for you all my life, I have never wanted anything more," she replied.

The sound of his name coming from her lips sent him into orbit. "I am going to make love to you, Temperance. I am ready, ready for a lifetime. I love you," he breathed into her ear. "Let me show you what you've been missing your whole life."


	8. Chapter 8

Booth looked down at his lovely partner, sleeping in his arms. Her soft snores were almost as beautiful to him as the warm comforting breaths that wafted across his chest were she lay. Tucking a wayward bang behind her left ear, he looked up to the sky and silently thanked God for sending this marvelous creature to him. It had been 7 years in the making, but it was certainly worth it.

Grinning, he though back to how the previous morning began. He had thought the memory of seeing her standing in her blue lace undergarments could never be topped, until the events of this afternoon came to pass. In spite of himself, he could feel his desire building, and let his hands softly trace the curled silhouette of her back, her breast, and travel to her upper thigh. Shifting ever so slightly, his hand followed a serpiginous route back up to her chin, and he traced the curves of cheek bones, and finally the suppleness of her lips.

"Are you wanting sexual intercourse with me again, Booth?" she grinned as she flashed eyes full of desire up at him.

"Bones, for the last time, what we did and what we will always do from now on is MAKE LOVE, not have intercourse. Why do you insist on calling it that?"

Temperance giggled, looking at him from the corner of her eye as she shifted from his side to straddle his body. "Primarily because it annoys you tremendously, but the secondary additional gain is that I get to see your beautiful dark eyes flash passionately, while you tell me how much you love me. Action, reaction, isn't biological science wonderful?" As if to add emphasis, she slowly and sensually began to shift her pelvis in slow circles, slowly dropped kisses up his chest until she reached his hungry mouth. As they kissed passionately, her quite moans were replaced by an annoyed groan, as her phone in the hallway began to chirp.

"Who the hell could that be?" barked Booth, angrily.

"I don't know, but as we are officially on the job, don't you think I should get it?" she responded. Hating herself as she slowly extradited her body from his; she unabashedly walked down the hallway nude to grab her phone.

"Bones, aren't you going to put on a shirt or something? I'm not sure the curtains will prevent anyone outside from seeing you!"

As she scooped up her phone from her clothes that still lay haphazardly thrown in the hallway, she grabbed his collared shirt from the floor and threw it over her head. Buttoning what buttons that had made it through her assault on him earlier; she sashayed back to their bedroom. "Happy now?" she smirked as she plopped back on the bed.

"Oh Bones, did you have to put on my shirt, you are killing me!" he groaned. Booth didn't know what it was, but there really was something about seeing her in his shirt that was about the sexiest thing he could, in fact had dreamed of. Countless times, he had imagined her sitting on his couch, wearing his shirt, or backed up against a wall, in the same attire.

"What, it was easier to put on than mine, and plus . . It smells like you and I like it. You are just going to have to control your animal instincts for a moment, so I can check this message."

Playing with the new phone that she had just purchased, she attempted to open the new message from Angela. Unfortunately, Angela had set up her phone, and installed a new program, Face time, that automatically called the number missed and set up video chat. Popping to the screen, Angela's face appeared before her.

"Hi Bren, how are you and Agent Hotness getting along….Whoa, are you wearing his shirt?" An ear-piercing scream emanated from her phone. "Details, details, details, I want them now!"

From the background, Booth growled. "Bones, is that damn thing on video? I told you that new phone you got would be trouble. "With that he jumped out of the bed, and ran down the hallway to grab their suitcases. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled a shirt out and grabbed the discarded jeans on the floor, returning dressed.

Brennan blushed as furiously tried to figure out how much of the room Angela could actually see. "Angela, can you describe the confines of the video feed?" Looking around the room, she was pretty sure that the only incriminating aspect that Angela could draw conclusions from was the shirt she was wearing and possibly Booth jumping out of bed. However, if she saw his abrupt exit, she certainly got an eyeful.

"I can just see a very satiated friend of mine wearing one incredibly hot Special Agents torn shirt that clearly was ripped off in a sexual frenzy of lust and desire," she giggled. "When, How, how often, DETAILS," she said breathily.

Looking at Special Agent Hotness, as he re-entered the room, more appropriately clothed, she mouthed to him, "What should I tell her? She is going to kill me with questions!"

"Oh no you don't Bren; I can still see you trying to get your stories straight! I am right here, and I am getting all the details I want . . . your very pregnant and sexually frustrated friend deserves it after putting up with you two dancing around for the last six years. GIVE!" she exclaimed.

Unable to put her off, Brennan opted to simple make it short. "Our sexual encounter was quite satisfactory, as you would assume from two people with excellent stamina. In fact, we have been here twelve hours and had no sustenance. We must eat, and need to go shopping at the local market. I have to go, sorry, Ange!" abruptly shutting off the phone.

Booth stood there shell-shocked at the directness with which she had just described their first night with Angela. "Satisfactory…that is all I get? I don't think satisfactory was the word you were using overnight when you were pleading with me to continue. . . Seeley Booth is not merely satisfactory, "he harrumphed.

Brennan smirked and promptly stomped down the hallway to add to her limited wardrobe. "I will admit you are the top of your class, but that doesn't mean we need to throw that in Angela's face. Plus, a good student always knows that there is room for improvement. We best get going; I am in need of food if you want to get moving on investigating today!" With all their antics, they had missed lunch and were nearing dinnertime. They still had to find the grocery store that was on the note when they arrived.

Booth cuddled up to the curve of her back as she finished pulling her sundress back on. "I will feed you, because a man has gotta eat, but let me make two things clear . . .First, making love to you was well above satisfactory, and two, I am the teacher, and you my dear are the student" he grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan and Booth started packing the back of his SUV with groceries from the local market. The ease with which they had settled into a couple relationship seemed to unsettle both of them.

"Why does it seem I have been doing this with you for years?" Brennan asked, looking up with him with an innocent and somewhat guarded look.

"Bones, we have been eating at our homes and spending evenings together for years. Why would this seem any different to you? I admit, it seems a little strange that we anticipate our actions very fluidly, but we have been partners for six years. That must be the reason." He shrugged and continued handing bags of groceries to her.

"After all this shopping, you would think I could wait to eat. But in fact, my glucose level seems to have dropped to a level that is making me quite dizzy and nauseated. Can we go down to that diner down the street? I think the food will not spoil if we have a quick bite to eat" As if to add emphasis on her well-being or lack thereof, she glazed over and had to hold the car for support.

Alarmed that she was really feeling quite ill, he immediately placed his hands on her hips for support and dropped his gaze into her cerulean eyes. "Baby, you really don't look so great, lets get you to that diner."

"Booth, don't call me baby! You know, this is really your fault. If you had not attacked me, I am sure that we could have eaten hours ago!" Trying to hide her dizziness, she straightened her shoulders and unconvincingly attempted to march toward the greasy spoon down the block.

"Whoa, Bones, give me a second to lock the doors." With that he quickly slammed the trunk and hurriedly jogged up to her, snaking his arm around her waist. As they walked together, he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

Despite feeling so poorly, she couldn't help the rush his touch sent through her body. Unfortunately, it made her nauseous feelings and dizziness decidedly worse, causing her to fall into him.

"Bones, lets get you some food. I admit, seeing you swoon from my touch is quite a stroke to my ego, but I don't think I want to push you to passing out . . . at least not till I get you back home into bed, that is" He grinned a devilish grin, which was unfortunately lost on her. She had already begun searching the storefront, trying to get an idea of what they might serve.

As they walked in the door, Rose, a rotund, gregarious waitress of about 50 rounded the corner and ushered them to a front booth.

"What can I get you cuties? Oh wait, you are that new honeymoon couple up on Cherry Lane, aren't you? Based on the fact you have been here for almost 12 hours, and never made it out of your house, I would bet that anything that isn't running from you would be just fine. Want the house special?"

Before they could answer, she bustled away to bring them drinks and the house special. "I guess it's a little like Wong Foo's, she just knows what you want, huh" Booth grinned.

Bones looked perplexed, as the waitress bustled away in the kitchen. "How in the world will she know I am a vegetarian, and how did she know that we never made it out of the house. I really don't think I like people knowing my business that much. Booth, we haven't even been here 24 hours!" She spat out the last sentence, and scowled.

"Bones, you are a prude! All this bravado about how comfortable you are with sex, and suddenly you don't want that sweet old woman to know exactly what we did for the last 12 hours? Usually you want to tell the exact details of each and every act. What happened?" He grinned, wondering if it was the lack of food or confusion about the new changes in their relationship that had riled her so much.

"Booth, what we do alone, that is ours. I don't want anyone here, or back at the lab having input into our relationship. " She looked over at him and furrowed her brow, with her whole body tense. Her forced protection of their new relationship was surprising and disruptive to her usual self-assured sense of what was the right path. It bothered her significantly that her open-book philosophy to her life was being rocked by this new feeling of protectiveness of their new life. It was suddenly like she was a child with a new toy, and she wanted all to herself. She wanted to hide away in her room, enjoy its sparkle. No one had a right to it right know.

As he looked down at her beautiful blue eyes that screamed 'this is mine!" with a child-like ferocity, he felt the warmth of pride and love course through his body. He could physically see how much this new level of closeness meant to her and how much she would do anything to protect it. "Bones, it is ours, she is just making idle talk. Don't worry, enjoy the moment, and don't think about what this little town is gossiping about. Trust me, if they knew the real story, they would have to spend the entire weekend in confessional" he grinned devilishly.

"Let's divert her attention off our sex-life and see if we can pump her for some details about Madelyn's disappearance, huh?"

As he suspected, talk of the case calmed her, and her muscles released tension, as quickly as her jaw line clenched and a sad glimmer passed through her eyes. "You are absolutely right, Booth. I shouldn't be worried about idyll gossip when that poor child continues to be missing."

"I hope you like it," Rose placed the T-bone special, complete with loaded baked potato, salad with blue cheese dressing, and large hunk of Texas toast in front of Booth. Brennan's eyes widened, hoping that the same special wouldn't be coming her way. To her surprise, a bowl of spinach salad with strawberries, dried cranberries and almonds was placed in front of her, complete with a side of homemade vinaigrette. "I figured you would want the "ladies special," but you looked like the kind of woman that needed some fries to go with it," Rose grinned as she put the crispy fries and ketchup in front of her.

"At last! You have your own fries and won't be stealing mine!" Booth chuckled, and looked up at Rose. "This is the first time she has actually ordered her own, she usually just sneaks mine, while I'm not looking! " He offered her a grateful smile.

"Rose, I thought I read about a child going missing here in Brewster, somewhere. " Do I have the wrong town?"

Rose's eyes started to brim with tears, causing Booth to start and grab a chair for her to sit down, as he softly draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, you must have known the child well," his face showed compassion, and inwardly he thought of how it would feel if his own sweet Parker had been missing.

As he sat back down, he motioned to Brennan, "I'm Andrew and this is Kathy, we are on our honeymoon, but I guess you know that already. We didn't mean to cause you pain by asking about her."

Rose let the tears slip unabashedly down her face, looking down and shaking her head from side to side. "Madelyn had a yogurt with dried fruit and almonds every morning here, and then I would walk her to school. I walked her home every day after she stopped by here for a snack. John and Cara have been like family for me since my husband died 4 years ago. Getting to play with her has been a blessing, … or was until 2 months ago."

Booth softly patted her back, hating to ask questions, but needing to take advantage of what she might know.

"What do they think happened to her? I would think that such a close community as Brewster would have some ideas where she might have gone. You must have some thoughts," he gently asked.

Rose looked up with him, the smile and happiness that usually lit her face gone from her eyes. "Cara doesn't have family that she cares to associate with. She basically ran away from her family when she met John. She always seems to be looking over her shoulder. The poor dear didn't even have someone from her family when she and John married. We all think that someone from her past or from her wacky family is somehow responsible. " She shrugged, then as abruptly as her tears flowed, they disappeared. Much like Brennan earlier, she straightened her back, popped up out of her seat, and readjusted her attitude. Her bubbly personality returned, and she bustled over to the kitchen. I'm thinking apple cobbler with ice cream for you Andrew, and fruit with yogurt for your lovely wife. With that, Seeley and Brennan smiled; she really did have a knack for getting people. Perhaps her thoughts on Cara's life needed some more looking into, Booth thought.

Looking at Brennan dive into her yogurt, he grinned. There was very little they could find out about Cara's family tonight. A cozy night in with Brennan, after a quick call to the FBI to get background on Cara would be just what was ordered. He softly whispered into her ear, and then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Brennan's nose.

"Eat up Bones, you are going to need your strength tonight. If done right, you won't be able to remember much more than your first name by tomorrow morning."


End file.
